


Moving to moomin valley

by Lantern_Light



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alchemy, Anarchy, Anthropomorphic, Bondage, Communism, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Pokephilia, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantern_Light/pseuds/Lantern_Light
Summary: I was discussing with a special person what it would be like to move into a small cottage in moomin valley as a newlywed gay couple. This is something that i am writing in order to bring that idea to life. My partner's character is a Feraligatr, and is basically the only reason this story involves pokemon at all. Will most likely involve sexual content, and some unusual kinks. A very happy relationship. leans more towards cute, than hardcore porn. but. it may get to that at some point. will adjust tags and settings as the story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moomin Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493441) by Tove Jansson. 



It was a warm morning in late June, as two unusual figures came. floating along on a simple but sturdy raft. Floating along, both enjoying the warmth on their skin, allowing the river to take them along slowly to their destination. Lan sat up, rubbing his eyes and watching the forest as he floated by, he glanced at the simple map that was given to him by somebody in the next town over. The hyena scratched his fuzzy face, looking for a landmark which allowed him to access dry land, both he, and the tubby feraligatr which lie beside him had finally found a nice place to settle. Hearing of a mostly friendly, rural community here in moomin valley, with a spare cottage nearby, In decent repair as well.  
Hearing of its vacancy, they sent a letter to the town, asking if they could claim the unused cottage, and were soon greeted with a warm response to the positive. Lan, upon seeing the landmark he was looking for, stuck a pole into the river to slow their movement, coming to a quiet stop, before giving a few soft pats the the Alligators belly, gently awaking him. "mmmm, grr.. uh?" Darin grumbled quietly, barely opening his eyes. before sitting up slowly and finally speaking. "Oh, are we there yet?" Darin let out a yawn mid sentence. letting his eyes slowly adjust before giving a long whistle. "Uh.. wow." He let himself soak in the surroundings, the bright, emerald green of the forest, the more frog green of the stream. The sounds of frogs, dragonflies and other small insects, and the not so distant sound of wind-chimes towards the blue tower-like house only a short walk from where they now stood. "Pretty!" He finally blurted out, the impact of the of the sheer Utopian nature of his surroundings rendering him nearly speechless. He too, sat up and assisted Lan in pulling the raft from the stream, propping it up against a tree to be collected later. "Well, we overshot our destination by a small bit, nothing a short walk cant fix, but while were here.. want to meet the neighbors? I think this is the address that sent our acceptance letter." Lan said, looking to his partner. "Sure, it can't hurt to go around and get to know everyone first. Gotta get into that small town mind set if we wanna adjust quickly." The gator smiled, putting his arms behind his head.

The couple took the small walk up to the quaint blue house, and after a few seconds of building up the courage, lan rapped lightly on the door. And a few moments later, the door opened.


	2. Settling in (still WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple meet the neighbors, before heading to their new home, and settling in, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where some light sexual content begins. So brace yourself I guess.

Lan took a sip from his glass of water, sitting alongside Darin in a plush love-seat, squeezed tightly together, as they sat across from a plush white furred creature, wearing a red and white striped skirt. "Yea, well thank you again for welcoming us so warmly, it took such a long time to find the perfect place to settle down" Lan choked, "Well I doubt you could have found yourself a place to live quite like here in the valley. I do hope you love it here. Moominmamma responded. Lan finished his water before standing "Well thank you Moominmamma, but we really must head home, we have some settling in we have to do before nighttime. we will see you again real soon im sure." Lan commented, before both he and Darin were led to, and then out the front door, starting their short trek to their new home.. Single story, tiled roof, with a back garden, and even an outdoor bathroom, with a iron wood burning furnace to heat the water, complete with a screen to keep out the insects, and a rack for towels, all on a well worn wooden deck. a few wooden shuttered windows with old fashioned semi foggy glass. And a heavy Oaken front door. Lan set down his heavy backpack once inside. The cottage interior was mostly barren, besides a single sofa in the living room, and a queen size bed in the master bedroom, There was a trapdoor in the kitchen, which Lan opened up, descending the ladder, and finding a decently sized cellar, with a few wine bottle storage shelves, and a few dusty boxes... He walked to one of the wine shelves, and pulled off a bottle, dust coating the outside. Before bringing it up to the kitchen and cleaning it off, revealing a custom label, apparently bottled in this very house, a few decades ago. 'Hey darin, apparently this land is great soil for a vineyard!" Lan brought the bottle and sat down on the sofa, Darin already setting a bed-sheet over it so they could sit down before cleaning it. Lan awoke, with a bit of a start, looking through the window to see the sun just beginning to set, as he heard something shuffling out the backdoor, Lan quickly ran to check, and it was just Darin, stacking wood into the iron potbelly stove, which was hooked up to the outdoor bath.. "Heya hun, getting a bath ready for us i see" Lan said, in a somewhat sultry tone. The alligator gave a little grin, as he lit a match, throwing it into the stove and closing its door. "Figured I should let us wake up to something almost as hot as yourself" Darin said, laying in on the tone thickly. Lan rolled his eyes, "C'mere you big dork" He said, sitting down inside of the bath, letting the lukewarm water up to his upper chest, which was warming up slowly. The gator climbed up into the tub alongside the hyena, moving up and snuggling right in beside him. "Aw come on, you love my crappy jokes." Darin said pleadingly. "Theres a big difference between crappy and cheesy, you fall more into the latter category.. and besides, doesn't matter what words come out of that mouth, as long as i get to kiss it" Lan said with a slight chuckle, as he squeezes back, leaning in to lock lips with the big blue reptile as the bath began to bubble in earnest, the stove heating it finally warming up the air enough to push it through the jets. Darin leaned in hard to the kiss, his large tongue stuffing its way past Lan's teeth, pressing it against his tongue, as Lan pressed back with it, only breaking the kiss after a solid minute. "I love ya, you big beautiful lug." Lan sighed. Looking deeply into his partner's eyes, before slowly, reaching his hand to Darin's thigh, then farther, finally resting his fingers on an already plump erection, and his face broke into an evil, toothy smile, as he began to stroke. 


End file.
